Here we go again
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: The 100th episode I think might piss me off so I wrote this. If anyone has any Demi songs they want me to use give the song and who you want to be singing it and I will write for you. My first try at Santana and Dani so please be nice about it
1. Here we go again

Here we go again

A/N: I just heard this song again not too long ago and when I heard about Brittany and Santana next week I think that Dani would sing this to Santana to explain how she feels it's going to be a one shot unless people want more.

Santana had done what Dani had hoped she would never do she cheated on her with her ex Brittany when she went back to Lima. Dani knew she should have made Santana take her but when Santana told her that she was just going back to help some friends and that Brittany wouldn't be there Dani should have known she was lying and not have let her go alone. When Dani heard Santana walk into the apartment she started to play her guitar and began singing

_**I threw all of your stuff away**_

_**Then I clear you out of my head**_

_**I tear you out of my heart**_

_**And ignore all your messages **_

_**I tell everyone we are through**_

_**Cause I'm so much better without you**_

_**But it's just another pretty lie**_

_**Cause I break down **_

_**Every time you come around **_

_**(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**_

_**So how did you get here under my skin?**_

_**Swore that I'd never let you back in**_

_**Should've known better**_

_**Then trying to let you go**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together **_

_**You think that by now I'd know**_

Santana walked into the room she shared with Dani when she stayed over and went to wrap her in her arms. As she reached for Dani she jumped off the bed and away from Santana as she kept playing. Santana had a confused look on her face she didn't understand why her girl was avoiding her.

_**You never know what you want**_

_**And you never say what you mean**_

_**But I start to go insane**_

_**Every time that you look at me**_

_**You only hear half of what I say**_

_**And you're always showing up too late**_

_**And I know that I should say goodbye**_

_**But it's no use**_

_**Can't be with or without you**_

_**(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**_

_**So how did you get here under my skin?**_

_**Swore that I'd never let you back in**_

_**Should've known better**_

_**Then trying to let you go**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together **_

_**You think that by now I'd know**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

Santana then knew that Dani found out and she didn't know how but she assumed that maybe Rachel told her or someone posted a picture of the on Facebook she didn't know how and she wanted to find out how Dani found out about it.

_**And again and again and again**_

_**I throw all your stuff away**_

_**And then I cleared you out of my head**_

_**And I tore you out of my heart**_

_**(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**_

_**So how did you get here under my skin?**_

_**Swore that I'd never let you back in**_

_**Should've known better**_

_**Then trying to let you go**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together **_

_**You think that by now I'd know**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**Should've known better**_

_**Then trying to let you go**_

_**Cause here we go, go, go again**_

_**Again and again and again and again**_

Santana knew that Dani was planning on leaving her when she had the chance. "Dani babe. What happened with Brittany was a total accident I didn't mean for it to happen." Dani chuckled. "You didn't mean for it to happen. Well Santana it happened and you cheated on me. I was hoping you were different but nope your like every other girl I have ever met. You never loved me you were just using me to get back at your ex." Dani picked up her bags and her guitar case and head for the door but Santana stopped her. "Babe please. I swear to you it will never happen again. What can I do to prove it to you?" Dani just moved Santana out of her way and before she left she turned around. "You want to prove it to me. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONNE. DON'T LOOOK FOR ME. If I ever forgive you I'll come back. GOODBYE SANTANA." With those last words Dani walked away and Santana broke down and slid her back down the wall.


	2. Remember December

Chapter 2

Santana had not left her room since the day Dani left. Rachel had heard that Dani was still in New York but had changed shifts at the diner so she wouldn't have to see Santana. Then one day when Santana went to work her luck had changed. She was in the middle of her shift when Dani walked in and luckily she was by herself and Santana thought this would be a good time to try to get Dani back.

_**I feel a separation coming on**_

_**Cause I know you want to be moving on**_

_**I wish it would snow tonight**_

_**Cause I feel a separation coming on**_

_**Just prove, that there's nothing left to try**_

_**Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny**_

_**You kissed me with those open eyes**_

_**It says so much, it's no surprise**_

_**To you, I've got something left inside **_

_**Don't surrender, surrender, surrender**_

_**Please remember, remember December**_

_**We were so in love back then**_

_**Now you're listening **_

_**To what they say**_

_**Don't go that way**_

_**Remember, remember December**_

_**Please Remember **_

_**Don't surrender**_

When Dani saw Santana at the stage at the diner she tried to leave but Kurt and Rachel saw her and begged her and the convinced her to stay so she sat back down and watched the rest of her ex's performance.

_**You said you wouldn't let them change your mind**_

_**Cause when we're **_

_**Together fire melts the ice**_

_**Our hearts are both on overdrive **_

_**Come with me let's run tonight **_

_**Don't let these memories get left behind**_

_**Don't surrender, surrender, surrender**_

_**Please remember, remember December**_

_**We were so in love back then**_

_**Now you're listening **_

_**To what they say**_

_**Don't go that way**_

_**Remember, remember December**_

_**Please Remember **_

_**Don't surrender**_

Dani remembered the day they met and she smiled when she remembered how nervous Santana was and how cute she thought it made her. Dani knew that was the reason she fell in love with Santana. Now that Santana was gone and this new one showed up and Dani didn't like her.

_**I remember us together**_

_**With a promise of forever**_

_**We can do this, fight the pressure **_

_**Please remember, December**_

_**Don't surrender, surrender, surrender**_

_**Please remember, remember December**_

_**We were so in love back then**_

_**Now you're listening **_

_**To what they say**_

_**Don't go that way**_

_**Remember, remember December**_

_**Please Remember **_

_**Don't surrender**_

Dani stood up and was about to walk out of the diner when Santana ran after her. "Dani look I can't live without you. Please don't leave me give me another chance." Dani turned to her ex and slapped her across the face. "I wanted to do that last time I just didn't have the energy. You don't deserve to have me back. You broke my heart into pieces and now you have to live with consequences of what you did. I do remember December that was the day that I decided to ruin my life by falling in love with you." Santana had tears in her eyes and Dani had this urge to wrap her up in her arms and make her feel better but she knew she couldn't. "Dani baby please." Dani got in her face. "You have no right to call me baby anymore. I don't belong to you I never have and I never will. Leave me alone Santana. Goodbye." As Santana was about to fall to the floor Rachel went over to catch her. She held her best friend and let her cry it out and Kurt was thinking that he needed to talk to Blaine to help Santana get Dani back.

A/N: ok I know that Demi's first episode was in October but just bear with me and let's just say they met in December. I was listening to a lot of Demi's old stuff and this song seemed to work. I love Demi I'm goanna be sad not seeing her on Glee. Also thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews it makes me feel good and keep writing so keep them coming.


	3. Don't forget

Chapter 3

Dani could not believe Santana would do that and sing to her in front of everybody and try to win her back. Everyone knew about them but no one knew they had broken up and now everyone did and Dani wanted to keep the end of Dantana between her and Santana. She decided to go to the loft to talk to Santana and as she opened the door she heard Santana's voice.

_**Did you forget?**_

_**That I was even alive?**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**Everything we ever had**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**About me**_

_**Did you regret (did you regret)**_

_**Ever standing by my side**_

_**Did you forget (did you forget)**_

_**What we were feeling inside**_

_**Now I'm left to forget**_

_**About us**_

Dani could hear Santana's voice breaking and it broke her heart to hear how sad Santana was. She missed her but she knew that she couldn't forgive Santana that easily.

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

_**So now I guess **_

_**This is where we have to stand**_

_**Did you regret?**_

_**Ever holding my hand**_

_**Never again**_

_**Please don't forget**_

_**Don't forget **_

Dani didn't regret doing anything with Santana she would never forget what they had together. It was the best days of her life.

_**We had it all**_

_**We were just about to fall**_

_**Even more in love**_

_**Then we were before**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**About us**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**Somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

Dani started to cry silently she needed Santana she knew that but she couldn't go back to someone that broke her heart.

_**And at last**_

_**All the pictures have been burned**_

_**All the past**_

_**Is just a lesson that we've learned**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**Please don't forget us**_

_**Somewhere we went wrong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**But you won't sing along**_

_**You've forgotten about us**_

Dani walked around the corner and then whispered "don't forget." That's when Santana looked at her with a watery smile. "Hey what's up?" Dani walked over into Santana's room and sat on the bed next to her. "I came to talk to you about what happened at the diner but after hear you rock out a Demi Lovato song I can see how hurt you are about everything that happened." Santana had tears building in her eyes again and that made Dani's heart clench and she pulled her into a hug. As they pulled away Santana and Dani looked into each other's eyes and as Santana leaned forward to kiss Dani she jumped up and away from Santana. "What do you think you're doing? We're not back together Santana I just wanted to be a friends. I gotta go I'll see you in the morning." Then Dani ran out of the loft and left Santana by herself.


	4. Never been hurt

Chapter 4

Dani did miss Santana but she really didn't know if she could forgive her infidelity. She did belive that Santana regretted what she did but she knew that making someone suffer would teach them and that they would never think to hurt them again. As she was walking the streets a song popped into her head.

_**I felt picture perfect**_

_**On and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind, **_

_**A broken frame of mind**_

_**It comes back and haunts me**_

_**A bullet undercover, it fooled me every time**_

_**It fooled me every time**_

_**But even if I lose it all**_

_**I've got so much left to give**_

_**I won't give up, no, no**_

_**My heart's on the front-line**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**I will love you**_

_**Like I've never been hurt**_

_**Run through fire for you**_

_**Like I've never been burned**_

_**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**_

_**Gonna give it all I got**_

_**I will love you**_

_**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**_

_**You set fire to ashes**_

_**You fought through the darkness and brought me back to life**_

_**You brought me back to life**_

She walked past the loft and heard laughing and music and she smiled she remembered how Kurt and Rachel would put some music on before the weekend to unwind after a busy week.

_**So even if I lose it all**_

_**I got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no**_

_**My hearts on the front-line I'm not afraid**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**I will love you**_

_**Like I've never been hurt**_

_**Run through fire for you**_

_**Like I've never been burned**_

_**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**_

_**Gonna give it all I got**_

_**I will love you**_

_**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**_

Dani loved Santana with all her heart she just couldn't see herself giving any of her back to Santana that fast.

_**I will love you and forever**_

_**I will love you like I never**_

_**Like I never heard goodbye**_

_**Like I never heard a lie**_

_**Like I'm falling into love for the first time**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I will love you**_

_**Like I've never been hurt**_

_**Run through fire for you**_

_**Like I've never been burned**_

_**I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost**_

_**Gonna give it all I've got**_

_**I will love you**_

_**I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt**_

As Dani was walking down the street she heard a scream coming from an alley. She ran down the alley and saw Santana getting raped by a man. She ran down and pushed the guy off of Santana and kicked him in the nuts and he ran off. Santana started crying and Dani went over and picked her up and took her to the hospital. After a few hours Dani walked in and saw Santana was ok. "Dani I have something to tell you. This guy that raped me. I think he made me pregnant."


	5. Just a dream by Nelly

Chapter 5

A/N: ok I'm going to say this now. SANTANA IS NOT PREGNANT. This whole chapter will explain. This is one time where a Demi song did not fit so I am using someone else's song. I will put the song name and the artist name in the title. Just stick with me. Yes the 100th episode did piss me off.

Dani shot up in her bead and reached for her phone to call Santana. When Santana picked up Dani felt bad cause she knew she woke her up. "Santana you're ok right? You didn't get attacked and raped right?" Santana smiled she was glad Dani was worried about her but she had nothing to be worried about. "Dani I'm fine. Just tired. I'll talk to you later bye." Dani felt like an idiot for thinking something like that would ever happen to someone as tough as Santana.

_**Dani: I was thinking about you**_

_**Thinking about me**_

_**Thinking about us **_

_**What we gonna be**_

_**Opened my eyes**_

_**Both: it was only just a dream**_

_**Santana: traveled back down that road**_

_**Will you come back no one knows**_

_**I realize**_

_**Both: it was only just a dream**_

_**Dani: I was at the top**_

_**Now it's like I'm in the basement**_

_**Number one spot now she's finding a replacement**_

_**I swear now I can't take it**_

_**Knowing somebody's got my baby**_

_**Now you ain't around baby**_

_**I can't think I shoulda put it down**_

_**Should have got that ring**_

_**I can still feel it in the air**_

_**See your pretty face **_

_**Run my fingers through you hair**_

_**My lover, my life, my baby, my wife**_

_**She left me I'm tied**_

_**Cause I know that it just ain't right**_

_**Both: I was thinking about you**_

_**Thinking about me **_

_**Thinking about us what we gonna be**_

_**Open my eyes it was only just a dream **_

_**I traveled back down that road**_

_**Will you come back?**_

_**No one knows I realize**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**Santana: When I be rididn **_

_**I see your face at every turn**_

_**Trying to get my Usher on**_

_**But I can't let it burn**_

_**And I just hope you know**_

_**That you're the only one I yearn for**_

_**More and More I miss her. **_

_**When will I learn?**_

_**Didn't give her all my love**_

_**I guess now I got my payback**_

_**Now I'm in the club**_

_**Thinking all about my baby**_

_**Hey, she was so easy to love**_

_**But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**_

_**I'm going through it every time that I'm alone **_

_**Now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone**_

_**But you made the decision that you wanted to move on**_

_**Cause I was wrong **_

_**Both: I was thinking about you**_

_**Thinking about me **_

_**Thinking about us what we gonna be**_

_**Open my eyes it was only just a dream **_

_**I traveled back down that road**_

_**Will you come back?**_

_**No one knows I realize**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**If you ever love somebody put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**Now they're gone and your wishing you could give them everything **_

_**If you ever love somebody put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**Now they're gone and your wishing you could give them everything **_

_**I was thinking about you**_

_**Thinking about me **_

_**Thinking about us what we gonna be**_

_**Open my eyes it was only just a dream **_

_**I traveled back down that road**_

_**Will you come back?**_

_**No one knows I realize**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**I was thinking about you**_

_**Thinking about me **_

_**Thinking about us what we gonna be**_

_**Open my eyes it was only just a dream **_

_**I traveled back down that road**_

_**Will you come back?**_

_**No one knows I realize**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

Dani ran out of her apartment she didn't care how late it was she missed Santana and she needed to see her. Then when Dani was halfway there she realized what she was doing and turned around and headed back home. Santana didn't deserve her forgiveness just yet.


	6. In case

Chapter 6

A/N: Well according to the Glee Wikipedia page Dantana is done. They supposedly broke up between 100 and New Directions so now Santana is back with Brittany which pisses me off. I am starting to hate Glee now. Anyway let's get back to Dantana. This chapter is the song that **H2-M2 **wanted me to use. Here it is. Hope you like what I did with it

Santana woke up and went into the kitchen to make coffee before she had to head to work she also decided to get the laundry that she knew Rachel threw in the washer before her and Kurt went to school.

_**Pictures in my pocket**_

_**Are faded from the washer**_

_**I can barely just make out your face **_

_**Food you saved for later**_

_**In my refrigerator**_

_**It's been to long since later never came**_

_**I know**_

_**One day eventually **_

_**Yeah I know **_

_**One day I'll have to let it all go **_

_**But I keep it just in case **_

_**Yeah I keep it just in case **_

_**In case**_

_**You don't find what you're looking for**_

_**In case**_

_**You're missing what you had before**_

_**In case you change your mind**_

_**I'll be waiting here**_

_**In case**_

_**You just want to come home**_

As Santana walked into the apartment she heard a guitar playing but she just thought she was hearing things. She sat down on the couch and started to fold the clothes. She looked over at the coat hanger next to the trash can and saw that Dani had left her jacket.

_**Strong enough to leave you**_

_**But weak enough to need you **_

_**Cared enough to let you walk away**_

_**I took that dirty jacket **_

_**From the trash right where you left it**_

_**Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste**_

_**I know**_

_**One day eventually **_

_**Yeah I know **_

_**One day I'll have to let it all go **_

_**But I keep it just in case **_

_**Yeah I keep it just in case **_

_**In case**_

_**You don't find what you're looking for**_

_**In case**_

_**You're missing what you had before**_

_**In case you change your mind**_

_**I'll be waiting here**_

_**In case**_

_**You just want to come home**_

Santana walked into her room to put her clothes away and she saw Dani standing there in front of the mirror with her guitar sitting right next to her and Santana put the clothes down then walked behind Dani and put her arms around her waist and her chin rested in her shoulder.

_**In case **_

_**You're looking in that mirror one day**_

_**And missed my arms **_

_**How the wrapped around your waist **_

_**I say that you can love me again**_

_**Even if it isn't the case**_

_**OH**_

_**You don't find what you're looking for **_

_**OH**_

_**You're missing my love**_

_**You don't find what you're looking for**_

_**In case **_

_**You're missing what you had before**_

_**In case you change your mind**_

_**I'll be waiting here**_

_**In case**_

_**You just want to come home**_

_**In case**_

_**Yeah oooo**_

Dani pulled Santana's arms off of her waist and turned to Santana. "I heard you singing and I thought you needed a guitar to make the song easier to sing and follow along with." Santana smiled a small smile the first one she had in a long time. "It's good to see you Dani but I know you're not here to get back together but can we at least try to be friends. For Kurt and Rachel." Dani nodded and she hugged Santana picked up her guitar and left.


	7. let it go

Chapter 7

A/N: ok I love this song and I love the movie. An author by the name of **xSakura-Blossomsx **asked me to do Demi's version of let it go so it will be a duet between the two characters she suggested.

Rachel walked into the apartment and saw Santana sitting on the couch. She walked over and saw down next to her enemy turned friend. "Santana I know your still down about the Dani thing but I think I have an idea of what might make you feel better." Santana looked over at Rachel then responded. "The only thing that can make me feel better is getting Dani back. That is the only thing that will fix my broken heart." Rachel sighed she knew Santana was going to be difficult and this was going to be a fight. "Well Santana I'm sorry to inform you that Dani is not coming back anytime soon so she need to let her go." Santana shot up and started getting up in Rachel's face. "Let her go? How in the hell do you expect me to do that? She was my girlfriend Rachel I can let her go that's like you telling me with all the feelings I have to let it go."

_**Rachel: let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Turn my back and slam the door**_

_**The snow glows white**_

_**On the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation**_

_**And it looks like I'm the queen**_

_**The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried **_

_**Don't let them in**_

_**Don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal don't feel don't let them know**_

_**Well now they know**_

_**Santana: let it go **_

_**Let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Turn my back and slam the door**_

_**And here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**It's funny how some distance **_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that on controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**Up her in the cold thin air**_

_**I finally can breathe**_

_**I know I left a life behind **_

_**But I'm to relived to grieve**_

_**Both: let it go **_

_**Let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Turn my back and slam the door**_

_**And here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**Standing frozen in this life I've chosen**_

_**You won't find me the past is all behind me**_

_**Buried in the snow**_

_**let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Turn my back and slam the door**_

_**And here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**Yeah, whoa**_

_**Let it go yeah**_

_**Na,na**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go, oh**_

_**Let it go**_

As they finished Dani walked in. "So looks like you are finally letting go Santana. I was wondering when you would finally realize that we are never going to be a couple again." Santana turned to Dani. "Never say never babe. You don't know what could happen in the future. So Dani if you believe that then look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me." Dani walked to Santana and looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't love you Santana." Then she turned and walked out of the apartment and Santana walked behind the curtain into her room.


	8. Shouldn't come back

Chapter 8

Dani stormed out of the apartment and headed back to her house. She realized she still had pictures of her and Santana on her walls and tears started to stream down her face. She saw how happy her and Santana were in the pictures and she knew they would never go back to be like that. Dani went to her room and lay down in her bed. Before she was about to fall asleep her phone started to ring playing Here Comes the Sun and she knew it was Santana.

_**See you calling again**_

_**I don't wanna pick up, no, oh**_

_**I've been lying in bed**_

_**Probably thinking too much, oh, oh**_

_**Sorry I'm not sorry for the times**_

_**I don't reply, you know the reasons why**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

_**Tired of being so sad**_

_**Tired of getting so mad, baby**_

_**Stop right now**_

_**You'll only let me down, oh, oh**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

Santana had walked to Dani's so she could talk to her and maybe convince her to give her one more chance. When she entered she stopped when she heard Dani's voice. She always loved to hear her sing.

_**Trying not to forget**_

_**Should be easier than this oh, oh**_

_**And all the chance you missed**_

_**I was only a fool oh, oh**_

_**Sorry I'm not sorry for the times**_

_**I don't reply, you know the reasons why**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

_**Tired of being so sad**_

_**Tired of getting so mad, baby**_

_**Stop right now**_

_**You'll only let me down, oh, oh**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

_**Sorry I'm not sorry for the times**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

_**Tired of being so sad**_

_**Tired of getting so mad, baby**_

_**Stop right now**_

_**You'll only let me down, oh, oh**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

_**Maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

Santana walked into Dani's room and lay down next to here. Dani looked over and didn't say anything then she looked back up at the ceiling. "That ceiling must be interesting if you won't even talk to me. Dani look I know I messed up. Trust me I regretted as soon as it happened. I have a history with Brittany and I may have had a lot of those feelings I used to have for her come back. Being home was awesome but the only thing that made it suck was that I didn't have you there. I missed you like crazy babe. I need you." Dani sat up and looked over at Santana. "You may need me I don't need you. You broke my heart. I thought I could trust you and you proved me wrong. You tore it out Santana. You tore out my heart and stomped all over it. Were done Santana you should just give up. Now I understand why everyone used to call you Satan you are as bad as he is and that will never change. You're a BITCH Santana just like in high school. You can't change. Now get out of my apartment." Dani layed back down and Santana got up and headed back to her place.

A/N: I know I've been gone for a long time. College is insane so I don't have a lot of free time. I'll try to update as much as I can but I can't guarantee anything. I have decided to do songs by other artists not just Demi so if anyone has any songs or artists they want let me know and I will try to fit it into the story.


End file.
